Field of Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a single module bi-directional optical transmitting and receiving system.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional optical communication system, a transmitter includes an optical transmitter to transmit data as an optical signal by using a laser diode (LD), and a receiver includes an optical receiver to obtain data by converting a received optical signal into an electrical signal by using a photo diode (PD).
On the other hand, in an optical communication system that supports bi-directional communication (hereinafter, a bi-directional optical transmitting and receiving system), both the transmitter and the receiver may be supposed to transmit and receive the optical signal. Therefore, each of the transmitter and the receiver may include the laser diodes (LD) and the photo diode (PD). As a result, two laser diodes and two photo diodes may be required to constitute the bi-directional optical transmitting and receiving system.
A structure of the bi-directional optical transmitting and receiving system may be applied even when high speed transmission and reception is not required. For example, since only a single directional transmission is required in the case of video data and audio data in a HDMI system, the video data and the audio data may be transmitted seamlessly when the transmitter (source) is provided with the laser diode, and the receiver (display) is provided with the photo diode. However, in the HDMI system, in the case of a display data channel (DDC) signal used for image optimization and protecting copyright, the bi-directional communication may be required according to the I2C communication standard. A required data transmitting rate may be hundreds of Kbps and lower than that of a normal optical communication system. However, each of the transmitter and the receiver should include the laser diode and the photo diode in order to support the bi-directional communication.
Accordingly, in the conventional HDMI system, due to excessive cost incurred by manufacturing the optical transmitting and receiving system, the DDC channel may not consist of an optical channel, but a wire, such that transmission and reception only by the electrical signal have been supported. However, when the electrical signal is used, long-distance transmission may be difficult.